The Angel Of The Sun
by Iris Evergreen
Summary: Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kyubi end up in an alternate universe. This is the tale of two humans jaded by war and a demon who learned to care. "What now?" "This is not our world..." "Doesn't matter...As long as we stick together, I believe we will be fine. We will protect this ninja world from the shadows." pairings undecided. Dimension travel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people, well this is my new fanfic. It's Naruto time travel fanfic and obviously Yaoi( though pairing is still undecided). Read and tell what you all think.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**_

* * *

 **Angel of the Sun**

 **An Angel?**

* * *

The first thing he noticed as soon as he woke up was the bright warm chakra of the person standing next to his bed.  
Where was he again? He couldn't quite remember, not with the throbbing in his head.

Actually his whole body was throbbing. He was pretty sure that the pain was being dulled by some pain killers, but it still hurt.

The last thing Minato remembered was the mission to Iwa with Fugaku. What the hell had happened after that?  
Although Minato was curious, he decided to trust his instincts and pretend that he was still unconscious.  
He could feel another presence approaching.

"Naruto"  
A deep baritone voice asked from somewhere left to Minato.

He heard no acknowledgement from the one near him, but he must have done something because the new voice continued.

"They can't stay here."

"Kura nii they are hurt." A deep yet soothing voice came from where he had sensed the individual with the bright chakra.

"But they are ninjas and people might come looking for them. I have no intention of letting you get involved with ninjas."

"We can't just leave them like this nii san."

"We can and we will."

Minato knew they were arguing about him and some other person, hopefully Fugaku, and the elder brother seemed quite stubborn in leaving them. Not surprising really, there were a lot of people out there who wanted nothing to do with ninjas. They were just one of them, although the younger brother seemed really kind.

All of them heard a groan from the other side of the room. It was only then Minato noticed the other person on the room, chakra quite weak but distinctly familiar. Fugaku.

"He's waking up." Naruto said.

Naruto moved towards Fugaku.

He could hear some shuffle and mild gasps from Fugaku and heard Naruto offering him water.

And he was pretty sure he heard Fugaku calling Naruto an angel. That made Minato all the more curious. Who was this person with the warm chakra and apparently looks and acts like an angel.

"You have a severe case of chakra exhaustion and chakra poisoning. Your entire left arm was broken. Luckily, no internal damage. Your friend over there was in a similar state. It was some fishermen that found both of you and bought you here."  
Naruto explained to Fugaku and slowly Minato remembered what happened.

The mission to Iwa had gone horribly wrong and they had ended up facing Iwa's jinchuriki. Minato had used the last of his chakra to pull off an escape using his still experimental Hiraishin.

Still they managed to escape. That was what mattered for now. They probably survived only because of Naruto healing them.

"Where... Are we?"  
Minato heard Fugaku rasp.

"We're in wave country border." Naruto answered kindly, "I can arrange for you to go back home or send a message."  
Throughout all this, the elder brother, Kura, stood at the doorway silently.

They were all startled by a yell,  
"Naru sama!"

Naruto was up and out in a minute. Somewhere outside, Minato heard a child babbling about something happening to her mother and pleading Naruto to save her. The child and Naruto left quickly.

Maybe Naruto was a village healer or something.

As soon as Naruto was out the door, Kurama turned towards the blond who was still pretending to be unconscious, which made Kurama scoff. Both he and Naruto had known it the moment that guy woke up. That's why their conversation didn't stray towards more sensitive matters.

"Since you are both awake," Kurama began; startling Minato and the blond opened his eyes knowing he was caught.

At the doorway, stood a tall and handsome man with long red hair that reached his waist, two strands of hair framing his angular face and sharp amethyst eyes. The red hair vaguely reminding Minato of Kushina, but this was an entirely different shade of red, like blood.

Kurama continued, "I want both of you out of our house by tomorrow. That's your deadline for being here. Either leave tomorrow or I'll gladly kick you out."  
With that Kurama turned around and left the room, his red hair swaying behind him.

Minato looked at Fugaku who looked back at him, _what now?_

* * *

 _ **Well, this is meant to be just the prologue. SO tell me all your opinions about this okay. I hope you all liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello friends, I have been working on my other works lately so it took longer than I intended to post this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

 **Angel Of The Sun**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What now?" Minato asked Fugaku who was now staring at the door that Kurama had left through hours ago.

"Could you summon a toad and send a message to Konoha?" Fugaku asked.

"I think I might have enough chakra to summon Gamashiro." Minato carefully stood up.

It took some failed tries but he managed to summon Gamashiro in the end.

The small brown toad with yellow spots stared at Minato in surprise.

"You're not looking good there Minato."

Minato chuckled and sat back down on the bed tired. He had been healed of almost all his body wounds thanks to Naruto but chakra exhaustion was a bitch to recover from. The same was the case for Fugaku.

"Gamashiro, I need you to send a message to Konoha for me."

"Here" Fugaku tossed a scroll at Minato. Fugaku had written down the message while Minato was trying and failing to summon the toad.

Minato nodded at Fugaku and then gave the scroll to Gamashiro. The toad took and left quickly seeing as Minato didn't have much chakra to maintain the summoning for long.

"Take care, Minato. And you too Mister."

* * *

Minato didn't know he had dozed off until he woke up an hour later to the sight of sunshine and diamonds.

Minato blinked hard taking in the figure before him. He must have been really tired if he had slept unknown to the presence that entered when he slept.

He assumed that the boy before him was Naruto. And he understood why Fugaku called him an angel. Fugaku's description didn't really capture the boy's true beauty.

Short sunshine blond hair crowned his head like a halo. Wide cerulean blue eyes that beat Minato's royal blue eyes in their allure. His face was slightly rounded and had three curious looking whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"Oh, you're awake," Naruto said softly in that calm steady voice of his.

When Naruto turned to move towards him, Minato saw the lean muscles flex beneath the tight black tank top he wore. So Naruto at least worked out regularly or knew how to fight. Minato was inclined more to the second option seeing the fluid grace in Naruto's movements. It was the grace of a proficient fighter.

"Yes... Thank you for saving our lives..."

"You're welcome. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

 _'Uzumaki! But he doesn't really look like an Uzumaki...'_

Naruto smiled softly at Minato's dubious expression.

"I am only half Uzumaki... I take after my father in appearance apparently."

Minato nodded, "My name is Minato Namikaze."

Naruto nodded, "I know Kurama threatened you on leaving but you are welcome to stay until you are able to leave. Please do not be offended by Kurama, he does not take well to strangers especially when they are shinobi."

"It is understandable. You need not worry about it either, we will be leaving early tomorrow."

Naruto gave him a perplexed look, so Minato thought it better to explain.

"I have sent a message to my village, they would be sending someone soon."

Minato noticed Naruto's hands give a slight pause where he was unrolling some bandages and such. It might be because of the thought of having more ninjas in his home, Minato thought.

"We will be out of your hair soon enough and I promise there won't be any trouble on our part," Minato assured.

Naruto turned to look at him and there was an almost melancholy look in his eyes that vanished immediately. After giving one of his charming soft smiles Naruto nodded.

By then Fugaku had woke up. After exchanging some pleasantry with Fugaku, Naruto began checking both their body and healing them.

Minato didn't notice at first but he eventually did. Naruto was a master at diverting the conversation. As the conversation came to an end the both of them knew nothing more than what Naruto had already shared with them. It would've been suspicious if Naruto had tried to gain any information from them but he did not. He didn't pry and he didn't ask any questions at all.

After Naruto left Minato thought about his conversation with Naruto. In the end, Minato came to a conclusion, Naruto was not an enemy trying to glean information from them that was for sure, he was just someone who kept a tight lid on his own secrets.

* * *

"Minato said that someone from Konoha will be here to retrieve them."

Naruto sat down at the table.

"I heard," Kurama said, "Will that pervert come?"

"There is a chance that he will, but I am not sure... What if he doesn't remember Kurama?" Naruto asked softly.

"Then it will be just the two of us" Kurama placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto didn't move and simply stared at the wall.

* * *

The next morning Minato opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening. He felt much better since sometime last night Naruto had returned to give them some medicine and it worked wonders. He was still nowhere at the level he wanted but he could safely say that he can reach Konoha with Sage mode now.

Fugaku was awake by the time the door opened.

The both of them were expecting Naruto, but it was the red-head that came through the door holding a tray filled with their breakfast.

Minato looked at the man a little disappointed and maybe a little concerned as well because last night Naruto had promised that he will meet them in the morning for breakfast.

Kurama set the tray down and helped Fugaku up, Minato sat up on his own.

He handed them both a bowl filled with a soup of some kind.

Minato spoke up when the red-head was about to leave the room.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kurama turned back to them with a raised eyebrow.

"He said that he'd meet us in the morning for breakfast," Fugaku explained when the man didn't look like he'd talk.

Kurama shrugged, "A woman in the village went into labor early morning and the village healer called for his help so he had to go."

"Oh" was all Minato said and Kurama noted that the both of them looked flustered.

Kurama chuckled lightly. The sound surprised both men.

"This was the same expression he had the first time he had to help a pregnant woman in labor."

Minato chuckled at that. Fugaku too cracked a smile.

"He'd be back soon, I'll tell him you guys are waiting for him"

Minato nodded, he wanted to ask more but thought that it would be better to wait until Naruto came back. The red-head wasn't all that tolerant of shinobi. But Minato was not blind to the warrior's aura that shrouded Kurama.

 _Maybe he was a Samurai_

Kurama sighed and suddenly sat down on the chair instead of leaving and that surprised them.

"Ask whatever you want to ask. I might not answer all of them, but I don't think that Naruto would be in the mood for questions after he comes back."

Minato blinked and took a slow sip of the soup carefully thinking. Fugaku looked at Minato and then turned to Kurama.

"I thought Naruto was the village healer," Fugaku said.

"Who told you that?" Kurama asked

"We assumed so"

Kurama shrugged, "That's your mistake. He isn't the village healer. We have been here for only two weeks. Naruto knows to heal and he sometimes helps out the healer and once they found out how good he was a lot of people began coming to him as well."

"So this isn't your village?" Minato asked.

Kurama answered with a small curt 'no' and Minato and Fugaku knew that this was forbidden area so they went on to ask some other things.

In the end, they find out that Naruto and Kurama had been traveling together for a long time.

Kurama whose full name was Kurama Kitsune had met Naruto at quite a young age and they had been together ever since. Both of their parents were dead and had no other family. The most important fact was that they were from the Moon Country.

Minato and Fugaku both knew that Moon country was destroyed during the First Shinobi World War ten years ago.

Moon Country was at that time a very small country and had only one shinobi village that was the Hidden Village of the Moon. They also had many minor non-shinobi villages as well. It was destroyed during the beginnings of the First Shinobi War by the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo, and Suna.

The country was rich in a special kind of chakra conducting metal and other minerals and during the war when they refused to give up their resources; the entire country was destroyed and plundered. A lot of the Moon Village shinobi were captured and tortured for information and experiments and the Moon country was one of the greatest tragedies in the Shinobi history.

It was the same as that had occurred with the Whirlpool village.

That explained why Kurama didn't want to get involved with shinobi. But then with how old they looked, Naruto must have been about seven or eight and Kurama must have been eleven or twelve during the destruction of their country, had they been wandering around for all these years?

Kurama left after breakfast was over.

* * *

Naruto came back from the village later and spend some time with them. But he seemed distracted and sad. Minato and Fugaku thought about Kurama's earlier comment on how Naruto might not be in the mood for questions after he comes back.

Ever since he came back Naruto's mind was caught in a loop of memories. Hinata... He kept remembering her face when he saw the woman; Misha holding her newborn baby with a soft tired smile. Would Hinata have looked like that? With that soft, tired but loving smile at their baby. Would Hinata have shown him their baby exclaiming proudly how they were parents now like Misha had done?

Naruto knew that he would never know that. Because at the end of every memory he saw her face, blood spewing from her mouth and hands cradling the slight bulge of her stomach that was still too young. He remembers her grim smile and unwilling tears as she said her last words. And most of all he remembers standing there at her bedside trying his best and more to save her yet still failing.

Failing her

Failing their unborn child

Failing his comrades when they lost the war

Failing

Failing

Failing

After her death, he liked to think that she was in heaven with their child and watching over him. Waiting for him to bring the world of peace he promised her. That thought only made it all the more painful when they lost. Oh, they had managed to defeat the jubi but was it really a victory when their reward was a dead world? In his eyes, he failed.

He would never get the chance to even get a glimpse of his and Hinata's baby. Because his Hinata had died, taking their five-month-old baby with her. His Hinata didn't exist in this world, there would be no one watching over him from heaven because they never existed and never will.

They never will because Naruto's comrades were ones tormented by a war that they couldn't win. A war that made them fight against their resurrected loved ones, a war that broke and reshaped them into something else. No, they wouldn't exist in this world and if Naruto had his way then the shinobi of this world would never become the ones that were Naruto's comrades. They would never face the war that shaped them into the broken grim versions of themselves.

* * *

Naruto was distracted throughout his conversation with Minato and Fugaku. All of them noticed his state but none of them commented on it and for that Naruto was thankful.

It was almost noon when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Naruto stood at the door taking a deep breath. Five chakra signatures were behind the door.

Three of them were so frighteningly familiar and Naruto almost forgot to breathe. Kurama was by his side the next moment, an arm placed on his elbow to steady him.

Naruto wants to say that he's afraid, to say that he can't face them but he doesn't have to. It felt just like when he had first laid eyes on Minato's still form at the forest edge. Kurama understands, he always understands and Naruto has the choice to either face them now or Kurama will handle it on his own.

It won't be that much difficult for Kurama, not when he doesn't share the connection Naruto shares with the people outside.

It may be hard but Naruto can't back out now.

They traveled to the past to change the fate that had befallen their world and they can't do that if Naruto can't even face his past.

So with yet another sigh, Naruto opens the door plastering on a smile that only looked genuine.

* * *

 _ **In next chapter Naruto will be meeting some familiar people, I think you all can make pretty accurate guesses**_ on _ **who he will be meeting. I hope you all like this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am always happy to hear your opinions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto or any of its character does not belong to me.

* * *

 **Angel of the Sun**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Kurama had told them that the seal was for dimension travel.**_

 _ **They had been surprised; they had never thought that such a thing was possible. But how could this seal help them? Madara had destroyed about 85 percent of their forces; there was nothing they could do with the remaining 15 percent against a monster as powerful as Madara.**_

 _ **Every shinobi village in existence had been decimated. All that was left was the few shinobi that were the remnants of the destroyed villages. The only ones from Konoha were Naruto and Jiraiya. They had defeated Obito and black Zetsu and destroyed the perfect Illusion with the help of the nine biju but Madara had used their weakness to become the jinchuuriki of the Jubi. Now everything was dying slowly, painfully.**_

 _ **They couldn't find any way. There was no technique that could successfully kill Madara or take away his powers or even seal him.**_

 _ **Madara had captured them and brought them to the cave, its floor was covered in a gigantic seal array meant to jump from one dimension to another. The bastard was planning on going to another world?**_

 _ **But Kurama's knowledge helped them.  
**_

 _ **To travel from one dimension to another, sacrifice should be given. It can be the chakra of the person that did the jump or the life force of some other. Naruto changed the seal at the last moment with Kurama's help and instead of Madara escaping to another dimension using Naruto and Jiraiya as a sacrifice; it was Madara who became the sacrifice.**_

* * *

The five Konoha shinobi stood outside a small house at the edge of Wave country.  
Frankly, Tsunade had no idea what she was doing here, Kushina-chan had found out about her lover boy and had promptly dragged her along. Behind her stood Hatake Sakumo and Uchiha Mikoto, and further back away from the four of them was a suspiciously quiet Jiraiya.  
Tsunade wondered what was wrong with her teammate and thought maybe it was because his prized student had been hurt. But that can't be right because he had been acting somewhat strange for the last two weeks or so. Nothing too obvious, just minute things that Tsunade was surprised she even noticed. Now it was obvious that something was strange because he seems nervous for some reason.  
Her musings were cut short when the door was opened by a blonde boy. Tsunade took in the blue eyes and blonde hair; the boy had a delicate beautiful look. He reminded her of crystal dolls; so beautiful yet so fragile. But something about him told Tsunade that he was not as fragile as he looked.  
Tsunade noticed that beside her Kushina had frozen with a wild look in her eyes. She also took note that her teammate had sucked in a harsh breath from behind her.

The blonde seems to have not noticed Jiraiya since he was standing further away at the back.

"Welcome, you must be the Konoha Shinobi…" The blonde spoke in a very smooth and musical voice that sounded very pleasant.

He assured them all inside and introduced himself as Naruto and his brother Kurama. He didn't mention any last names. Tsunade had to drag Kushina inside seeing that she seemed strangely out of it.

As four of the Konoha shinobi entered, Kurama went with them to show them Minato and Fugaku's room.

At the door, Naruto stood still as Jiraiya stepped in front of him. They both stared at each other for some time before Jiraiya spoke,

"How are ya, brat?"

That broke the dam and Naruto engulfed the pervert in a hug, "Good to see you again you pervert…"

Jiraiya saw Tsunade watching them from inside.

"Your Grandma seems very curious," Jiraiya murmured and let go of Naruto.

Naruto looked down, "Then tell her how we met… We'll talk later."

Jiraiya nodded and they both went inside aware of Tsunade's suspicion.

* * *

Kushina was sitting near Minato with a fond but sad look that wrenched at Minato's heart. Minato couldn't help but feel guilty that he had put that expression in his lover's face.

"Kushina-chan, look I am alright… Why are you making such a face?"

Kushina's lower lip wobbled and she surged forward to hug Minato.

"You baka!" She said as she cried hugging him.

Minato had never seen Kushina emotional like this and he was very surprised and happy knowing how much Kushina cared for him.

The rest of the shinobi including Naruto and Jiraiya who had just entered were ushered outside by Tsunade to give them both some privacy.

* * *

Outside the room, Tsunade leveled Jiraiya with a stare. Jiraiya ignored it and turned to face Naruto.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, brat."

Naruto smiled up at Jiraiya softly while Kurama scoffed, "Did you have so little faith in me? I would've made sure he lived even at the cost of my life."

The other shinobi looked confused at the exchange.

"You know them Jiraiya-sama?" Mikoto asked.

"We met a long time ago," Kurama said dismissively.

"Where?" Tsunade asked confused.

Jiraiya smiled grimly at Tsunade, "You remember that mission to Ishigakure, Tsunade-chan?"

Jiraiya had done some actual research once he had arrived in this dimension and found out that this dimension was almost identical to the one they came from. Meaning that almost all of the events had taken place in the same order till now.

For a moment Tsunade was confused, and then she remembered which mission Jiraiya was talking about. It was fifteen years ago and they were chunin at that time, they had to take a mission on Ishigakure were something was kidnapping and killing the local children.

The culprit had been a deranged missing-nin who tortured and sacrificed the children to some God. The missing-nin had discovered them snooping around and had kidnapped them. Tsunade and Orochimaru had escaped with Jiraiya's help but both of them were severely injured and could not save Jiraiya immediately. They had to send for back up. But once the backup had arrived the missing-nin had vanished along with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was missing for a whole two months before they had managed to locate the missing-nin's new lair but by then Jiraiya had escaped with the children. Later they defeated the missing-nin together. Jiraiya never spoke much of the days he spent with missing-nin and no one really asked him because he would get a peculiar look in his eyes whenever the incident was mentioned.

Jiraiya thought back to the mission in question. He had been tortured for two months before he finally managed to escape with what remained of the children. It was a very traumatizing experience but when compared to the memories from Madara and Akatsuki, it was nothing.

It was also the best excuse he had for how he met Naruto and Kurama. He had thought about it during the time he had spent here without any contact with Naruto and Kurama. Often he had thought that they didn't make it. He had ignored that thought with plans on how to integrate Naruto and Kurama into Konoha without suspicion. In the end, he had come up with this plan. He had rescued a lot of children during that mission and he could simply say that he met these two there.

"That's where I met them..."

Tsunade frowned, "But I don't remember seeing them..."

It was Kurama who answered her doubts, "That's because you didn't see us. We left before the shinobi arrived."

"Why would you do that?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"Kitsune-san isn't that fond of shinobi..."

All of them turned to look at Minato who had limped into the room with Kushina's help. Mikoto had gone to help Fugaku similarly.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Personal reasons that are none of your business," Kurama said.

"Kura-nii," Naruto spoke up in a chiding tone.

"Naruto-san, Minato-kun told me that you're an Uzumaki..."

Naruto turned to face Kushina and successfully managed to hide his apprehension at facing an alternate version of his mother.

"Yes, my mother was an Uzumaki," Naruto said softly not meeting her eyes.

Tsunade's eyes widened, an Uzumaki? Well, that explains why Kushina was acting so strange earlier. She must have sensed the kid's chakra.

"He also said that you were from Moon Country..." Kushina said looking at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto looked at her confused as to why that was so important, "Yes."

"What was your mother's name?" Kushina's excitement was palpable and Naruto briefly wondered what was going on. Naruto blinked and looked at Kurama wondering if he had any idea on what was happening but Kurama too seemed confused, for that matter everyone other than Kushina was looking confused as to what was going on.

Luckily for Naruto, Kushina answered her own question, "It was Kasumi, wasn't it? Your mother was Uzumaki Kasumi, right?"

Naruto frowned and wondered on what to answer. He should've denied but the look on Kushina's face prevented him from doing so. She was looking at him like he was an angel and he knew that denying her would break her heart. So he couldn't do it. He heard Kurama sigh from the other side when he said yes.

"I knew it!" Kushina yelled and Naruto found himself smothered in a hug by Kushina.

He froze for a moment of panic but then Kushina's chakra washed over him like warm water and he felt himself relax in her hold.

"What's going on?" He managed to mumble after relaxing in his mother's embrace for what felt like an eternity.

Everyone else stared not knowing what was happening. But they kept silent not disturbing the two.

"Don't you feel it?" Kushina asked, "Don't you feel the connection in our chakra?"

Naruto frowned but then he felt that familiar tug at his chakra, the same feeling he had when he met his mother for the first time inside his seal. He had to remind himself that this Kushina was not his mother but simply an alternate version.

Naruto nodded, "What is that?" he asked. His voice cracked and only then did he realize that he was crying. Why was he crying? Kushina's chakra washed over him again to soothe his confusion and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was right where he belonged.

"Haven't you felt this before?"

Of course, he had felt this before, "Yes... with my mother..."

He could feel Kushina's smile and joy through her chakra and he wondered where she was going with this.

"This is the connection between every Uzumaki... We're one big family connected by our chakra and the closer the relations are the stronger the bond is..." Kushina explained.

Naruto looked at her in awe when Kushina pulled back and cupped his face in her soft hands,

"You're my family; my brother."

Everyone looked stunned. There was no one more stunned that Kurama, Jiraiya, and Naruto.

 _But she has no brother!_ Kurama, Jiraiya, and Naruto thought at the same time.

Kushina took a hold of his hand and gently guided him to sit down and the other's followed their example. All of them were sitting comfortably with Kurama sitting on Naruto's other side protectively.

Kushina looked down sadly as she spoke, "My mother and father separated when I was five. My mother and father had never loved each other; they were best friends and had married each other because of clan politics. Though they had no romantic feelings for each other, they understood each other very well. Mother had always wanted to travel around the Elemental Nations and dad was very supporting. The only thing stopping her was me.

I moved to Konoha when I was five and the same year mother left Uzushio as well. She sent me messages once in a while but after a year, the letters stopped. I asked dad about her whenever I visited and he told me that she had met a man in Moon Country and fell in love. She was nervous and didn't know what to tell me. I was angry at her at that time; I didn't understand. She didn't send me any letters after that. Dad tried to make me understand. But I couldn't... I was angry that she had left me to start another family but I still loved her. I got no news from her for years and then one day dad came to me and told that Moon Country had been attacked and mother was dead."

"It was only after Moon Country was destroyed that I found out that mother had a son with the man she fell in love with. By the time I found out that I had a brother, Moon Country was long gone."

"But Kushina-chan," Tsunade interjected, "How can you be sure that he is your brother? We need to do a DNA test to prove it."

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kurama cursed inside their minds. A DNA test would not be good, not when that would show that Naruto was the son of Minato and Kushina. Kushina saved them.

"That's not necessary, Tsunade-chan. The connection between Uzumakis is something that can't be faked. With how strong the connection between us is, it is either that he is my brother or my son or one of my parents and we all know that only one of the options is possible, 'ttbane!"

The three who knew exactly who Kushina was to Naruto kept silent at her declaration. Thankfully it was enough to convince Tsunade to avoid a DNA test.

Everyone stared silently at Kushina and Naruto. The tension in the air was palpable and the Konoha shinobi were wondering what the next course of action would be.

"Naruto," Kushina looked at him almost desperately, "We can be a family. Come to Konoha with me. Hokage-sama will allow you to live there."

Naruto stared at Kushina for a long time and finally looked at Kurama for an answer. He was still confused about what was going on. Seeing Naruto's confusion Kurama sighed, gaining Kushina's attention.

"We'll come to Konoha." Kushina's face showed the happiness she felt at the news.

"We need some time though. There are things to be done before we leave."

Kushina nodded happily, "I will stay with you to help."

"No Kushina-chan. I think you should go to Konoha and explain things to Hokage-sama," Tsunade said, "I am sure that they will be able to make it to Konoha safely."

"But-"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay. That is if they agree," Jiraiya said looking at Kushina.

Tsunade opened her mouth to protest since she wasn't even sure if the Hokage would agree or not. Before Tsunade could say another word Kushina readily agreed. From the other side, Kurama also agreed to let the pervert stay.

Tsunade frowned when everyone agreed.

Minato was happy for Kushina since she had found a family after losing everything when Uzushio was destroyed. He did take the time to analyze the points a bit. Naruto isn't a threat, no one with such a bright chakra could ever be truly malicious, and the only one that could rouse any kind of suspicion would be Kurama because of his dislike of shinobi. But even that seemed perfectly reasonable considering their past. Not mention that Naruto is a skilled medic. Minato was not oblivious, he knew the amount of skill required to treat chakra poisoning; especially the ones caused by Biju chakra. He can also see that it was the fact that Naruto was so skilled in ninja healing that put Tsunade on the edge. After all, no one can get that good without a good teacher.

* * *

"Jiraiya, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Tsunade didn't wait for a reply and dragged Jiraiya outside despite his protests. Jiraiya knew what Tsunade wanted to talk about and his mind was running a mile per minute to come up with a story that Tsunade wouldn't pull apart.

"Who is that kid, Jiraiya?"  
Jiraiya looked at Tsunade so intently that she felt distinctly uncomfortable under her teammate's unusually serious gaze.

"I already told you that I met the kid and his brother during that mission. I didn't have any idea that the kid was Kushina's half-brother. He had told me that his mother was an Uzumaki and that both his parents had died with the rest of Moon country."

Tsunade scowled, "You're lying."  
Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Half-Uzumaki or not, you should have brought them to Konoha. But you didn't. And there was no mention of them in your reports. What are you hiding Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya felt frustrated. He knew that Tsunade had been suspicious for a while now. He was a good actor he knew that, but there are some things that were hard to keep hidden from people close to you.

He kept his frustration hidden and opted instead to go ahead with a classic emotional explosion.

"What did you expect me to say Tsunade? I was in that hellhole for two months! Two months of torture and I wondered why the hell the guy didn't just kill me and get it over with... But then he kidnapped these two kids and they were thrown into the cell with me.

One of them was only five years old and was trembling in fear and the other one was a feisty red-headed twelve-year-old brat that would die to protect the younger. I spent a month and a half with those two in that hellhole. They were the only thing that kept me sane Tsunade!

I taught Naruto how to use chakra. I didn't know that he was an Uzumaki at that time. Kurama was there to censor anything the kid tried to say. All I found out was that Naruto was the child of two shinobi and one of his parents was a medic. And though Naruto called Kurama brother, they had no blood relation. It took some time but Kurama finally warmed up to me. They were the ones that talked me into escaping Tsunade.

I had lost all hope, I had told them that you all would've declared me KIA and went on your way and it was Naruto who talked me into keep hoping. And when I finally managed to escape with all the children you guys found me and we fought the missing-nin. A week later I woke up in the hospital and when I checked there was no Kurama or Naruto anywhere to be found. I asked the other children but no one had seen a red-headed or blonde child among them. It was impossible because they were right there with me, Tsunade; they were right beside me but... A few days later I convinced myself that it wasn't real; that my mind had conjured up the whole thing to keep me sane. Naruto and Kurama didn't exist because there was no other proof but my words."

When Jiraiya finished his speech Tsunade looked at him silently and he could see the pity in her eyes. He felt a little bad about lying to her but it was necessary, the truth was something that needed to be kept hidden.

"That's why you named your character 'Naruto'..." Tsunade mumbled.

Jiraiya frowned, he hadn't expected her to make such a connection but he nodded none the less. He had written his first book ten years after that mission and if Tsunade thought that the character was named after Naruto, then so be it. The irony of it was that it was Naruto who had been named after the character of his first book.

In their original dimension, Jiraiya had written the book in the beginnings of the second Shinobi war and the character was named 'Naruto' because the name had come to him one day while eating ramen and that's what he told everyone as well. His first book was the only book he considered to be worthy enough to be called literature but it didn't sell all that well and he started writing his porn books. Minato had really liked his first book, as did Kushina and when they found out that they were about to have a child, they decided to name him 'Naruto' after the hero of the book.

"What exactly is wrong, Tsunade-chan? What are you so worried about?"

Tsunade looked ahead, "It's his skills Jiraiya. I know the work of a high-class medic when I see it and Naruto is extraordinarily skilled. I find it hard to believe that he doesn't have any other alliances... And besides, you met them when they were children Jiraiya, they could've changed! And Kushina-can is so happy that I would go ballistic if she gets hurt."

Jiraiya sighed; he understood Tsunade's reasoning very well. He would be worried too, had he been in her place. But the talk about Naruto's skills also brought up the memories from his world.

It was Tsunade who had taught Naruto medic ninjutsu. Sakura and Shizune had died and Tsunade was drowning herself in sake. Naruto was too pre-occupied with the war to actually talk to her. And then Hinata; who at that time was pregnant with naruto's child; had been killed by a resurrected Hiashi. In front of the others Naruto had stood strong and destroyed the resurrected army with clear-cut precision, but only Kurama and Jiraiya had been witness to how Naruto had crumbled down. Jiraiya had taken over his duties as the Commander for some time and Naruto finally had the chance to talk to his granny. With Hinata, that last of their skilled medics except Tsunade was gone. Naruto and Tsunade talked and that somehow ended with Tsunade teaching Naruto medic ninjutsu. It was their way of coping. Tsunade had only a year to teach Naruto before she too had been killed, the rest of Naruto's skills was what he himself developed and taught to others.

Tsunade cleared her throat impatiently and Jiraiya was cut off from his memories. It took some time for Jiraiya's mind to catch up with what they had been talking about.

"Tsunade-chan, I met them quite a few times after that as well..."

"What?" Tsunade looked up.

Jiraiya carefully formed his words, "I met those two again, about four years ago, after my book was published. I couldn't believe my eyes and my first thought was that it was some kind of genjutsu...

We talked... Naruto was still the kind boy he was when he was younger and Kurama was just as protective of Naruto. They had gotten away in the confusion during the mission and though they wanted to contact me, Kurama was very strict about shinobi and shinobi villages. So they didn't contact me for eleven years. I was pretty angry but it is kind of hard to keep angry at Naruto and Kurama; even though Kurama could be an asshole. I am certain that the only reason Kurama agreed to come to Konoha now was that Naruto might get a chance at a family. When we separated that time, they had told me that they would be traveling around.

We met a few more times after that, here and there. I thought about telling sensei about them, but Kurama had made it clear that they didn't want to get involved with anything shinobi related. And it wasn't like they had anything to do with any of my missions so they were not in the mission reports either."

"Yet one of them is a clearly skilled medic," Tsunade scoffed.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Tsunade-chan if you think medic ninjutsu is the only thing that those two know, you're dead wrong."

It wouldn't be good if Tsunade was kept in the dark about their abilities. It would only cause more suspicion if they ever had to reveal their true power in front of the others. So for now, Jiraiya opted on giving Tsunade some hints; although some of them, the ones about Kurama, was complete bullshit. But telling her that Kurama used to be a Biju wasn't really an option, at least not a good one.

Tsunade looked at him with a frown, "What do you mean, Jiraiya?"

"Naruto was trained by his mother in sealing technique. They only had the chance to teach him the basics before they died. A year later when I met him I taught him how to use chakra. When I met them after the eleven-year gap, Naruto had managed to master both medic ninjutsu and the sealing arts from the scrolls his parents left behind. Kurama was a chunin by the time he was ten. If the village wasn't destroyed a year later, he would've made jonin. He was a true child prodigy on the level of Kakashi and Itachi. He is also the last member of the Kitsune clan. I have never even heard of the clan before he told me. From what he said, the Kitsune clan was specialized in Illusions and their summoning contract."

"What was their summon animal?"

Jiraiya smirked, "What do you think, Tsunade-chan? Their clan got that name for a reason."

Tsunade had already guessed it but she was still surprised. She had never heard of a fox summoning contract, but then again she had never heard of a Kitsune clan either.  
"He told me he that he learned a lot from his summons. I don't know exactly what he learned or what Naruto knows other than sealing techniques and medic ninjutsu, but I know that they are strong."

"And they don't plan on being shinobi either," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya sighed, "They don't want to have to sacrifice their morals in the name of duty, Tsunade-chan. And that's exactly what a shinobi does. No matter how moral Konoha tries to be, I know that Sensei will commit slaughter in Konoha's name if necessary. Naruto is not like that Tsunade. He will provide help for anyone who asks regardless of which village they are from. And Kurama would never stray from Naruto's side."

The truth was not far from it. Naruto was generous enough to help anyone that needed it irrespective of where they came from. But under all the generosity that was Naruto Uzumaki, there was a hardened shinobi at rest. Jiraiya had seen Naruto single-handedly destroy armies and leave only scattered corpses in his wake, he had also seen the inhumane amount of kindness that the blonde was capable of. Anyone who thought that Naruto Uzumaki was _only_ a noble-hearted fool was just fooling themselves.

But the main reason that Naruto and Kurama wouldn't become shinobi was that they would be restricted by their duty and mission parameters. As civilians, they would have a lot more freedom than a shinobi would. They would be able to leave or enter the village with little formalities and Jiraiya himself had his sannin rights to travel wherever whenever he liked. And because the two of them were from clans, they would have the right to use jutsu even if they are civilians. Not to mention that the council, in this dimension as well, was full of hyenas. If they planned on helping this world, what they needed was freedom. So far everything has remained the same, chances are that this dimension will also have a Madara in hiding.

Tsunade nodded to what Jiraiya said. From what Minato had told her, she had already understood that Naruto was a very kind man and that Kurama would always act in Naruto's favor. But to become a shinobi he would need to erase that kindness or at least be selective with it.

Then she smirked, "The council will be a bitch to deal with; poor Sensei."

The council would obviously want those two to be shinobi and would try all that they could to make that happen.

Jiraiya chuckled, "So you approve them coming to Konoha?"

"Yeah, I trust your judgment in this case."

Jiraiya grinned.

"Besides, Minato and Fugaku spent some time with them and they have only good things to say. And look at Kushina-chan. I don't think that I will be able to deny her anyway."

Jiraiya smiled hiding his confusion. What Kushina said would be very helpful in integrating Naruto into Konoha but the half-brother story was very confusing. The only possible theory that Jiraiya came up with was that Kushina actually had a half-brother who most likely died in Moon Country and Kushina was confusing Naruto to be that brother. This was the first fact that he had come across that was different from their dimension. It was important that they note everything that was different.

They wouldn't try to play Gods with the future of this dimension but they would try to stop the war if it comes. And they hoped with all their heart that it doesn't come.

Jiraiya saw Tsunade heading back inside and followed her. From above him clone disguised as a bird dispelled, transferring its memory to Naruto. Jiraiya had been aware of the clone and was thankful. After all, it wouldn't do for their lies to bring down each other.


End file.
